A Dangerous Transfer
by devil-in-training
Summary: Liliana has been forced to transfer to Gallagher academy where she must face her family and her fears for the first time in eight years
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, sadly, did not write the original Gallagher Academy series. Anything you recognise _

_belongs to Ally carter. The rest belongs to ME._

* * *

><p><strong>Joe POV<strong>

It had taken them six months to find this girl. It only took them three days to lose her again. I guess her codename isn't Vapour for nothing. She slipped through her guard with such ease.

**Liliana POV**

It is hard to believe that I (a 15 year old girl) was able to run away from 10 highly trained CIA agents in just three days. I guess it all came down to them once again underestimating the power and knowledge of a girl. I mean it should have been obvious from my code name that they would have to keep an eye on me at all times. Or maybe they weren't told who I was or that I was a hard target. I guess by know if you are reading this and don't know about my background, which not many people do, you are wondering what is going on and why a 15 year old girl is running from CIA agents. My name is Liliana Olivia Paige Cameron. Six months ago, with the help of my two best friends (Emma and Kiara) and my boyfriend (Mason) I ran away from my school in Australia. You are now probably thinking why did this girl run away from school and why are there 10 CIA agents trying to get her back.

I guess to explain this in full I should go back to the beginning, though I really don't know when that was, so I will begin seven months before today, which was one month before my big escape. Seven months ago I was a normal teenager, well almost. When I was in Australia I attended St Gabriel's School for Talented Children. Or at least that is what it said on the sign out the front. If you are reading this then you must have a clearance level 4 and are with ASIO. If not then I suggest that you put this away right now and pretend that you never saw it unless you want to be questioned, debriefed and then have your memory wiped. Being a school for talented children is a cover, although it is partially right. We are _very_ talented children. St Gabriel's is a school for spies, but in the eyes of national security we can't really have that advertised at the front of the school.

I guess this begins to explain why I was able to run away from both my school and the CIA, back to my story. Seven months ago my friends and I were sitting around in the year 10 common room (the one place in the dorms where male and female students were allowed to be together) going through the mail. Now I was excited because I actually got a letter. I only got letters on my birthday so this was a real treat for me. Until I opened it;

_Liliana, _

_I know that I can't tell you who I am but you need to believe me when I tell you this. They are coming for you. _

_We have managed to hide you for this long but they have now found you. _

_You must get out of that school. _

_Heed my warning Liliana in 4 weeks they will come for you. _

_You must be gone by then. _

_You need to stay hidden and you need to stay safe._

That was the entirety of my letter; needless to say I wasn't excited anymore. It took us 3 weeks to plan my escape and two days to implement it. Then I was gone. For the next six months I did nothing but country hop using the passports that me and my friends has made while doing our planning. Another thing that we made in the planning phase was an untraceable bank account because a girl still needs money. They caught up with me in Texas, where I was told that I was transferring schools to a Gallagher Academy in Virginia. At this time all I knew about Gallagher Academy was that it was where my mother went to school. That was all the information I needed to decide that I did not want to go there.

**Joe POV**

We had everything ready for her on our end and now she is gone, again! When will she stop running?

**Liliana POV**

Getting away from the CIA dudes was surprisingly easy. Escaping had always come naturally to me, which is why my codename was Vapour. Three days was all it took, and they practically gave me all the equipment that I needed to do it. One piece of advice I can give you is hotel rooms are always a bad idea when you are trying to keep a hold of someone, especially if that someone is female and kind of small. It makes it easy for them to escape through the air-conditioning vents. I decided as I was leaving the hotel in San Antonio that I would head up the coast and aim for Washington DC. That way I could check out this Gallagher Academy and decide whether I want to try it out or just flee the country. It took me two weeks to make my way to DC, mainly because I liked sightseeing and shopping, also because I didn't want to have a tail.

In hindsight DC was probably not the best place to have travelled to. It was one of the places where everyone was different, that made it difficult to spot a tail. Two days after I arrived they found me again; they learnt their lesson from last time and didn't leave me with less than two guards. I had been in their "care" for 2 days when I got a phone call. It was from Him, Joe Solomon, a good friend of both my Mother and Aunt. Basically he told me I could come to school willingly or I could be forcibly dragged there. If I chose to go willingly I would also be able to participate in a field op with my new classmates. This would all happen on Friday, three days' time.

**Rachel POV**

They had finally found her. My niece was coming home, even though it was a few weeks late. Cam, Bex, Macey and Liz had been badgering me for weeks about why there was a fifth bed in their room. Cam, my daughter, has also searched my office for information. She was coming home on Friday and I didn't know what to expect. Would she still be the same happy little blonde child she was last time we saw her, or would she have changed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: please review, constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be bitchy and rude about it. That is not constructive it is degrading. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Once again I, sadly, did not write the original Gallagher Academy series. Anything you _

_recognise belongs to Ally carter. The rest belongs to ME. _

* * *

><p><strong>Joe POV<strong>

Everything was ready. Gallagher was about to face it's biggest challenge yet, and the sophomore class I teach was going to be the first to experience it. I extracted my eight Covert Operations girls from their History of Espionage class and led them to the helicopter that was going to take us to our destination. Take these girls to a new phase in their lives. An hour later their task had started. They had to find and evade their tails. This mission served two purposes. The first one was to introduce the Gallagher girls to the Blackthorne boys and the second was to see what level Liliana was at compared to the girls that were to become her new classmates.

**Archer POV**

I finally saw her, sitting alone on a bench next to the long grassy promenade. The waist length straight blonde hair was a major give away as to who she was. She looked exactly the same as the photo. I could hear through my comms device that all the other girls were in pairs. Why was this girl all alone and why was she just sitting their reading a book? She looked up, silently I panicked. Had she seen me or did she think that I was just a normal boy. That was my first reaction when I saw her. Slowly she put the book away only to pull out a nail file and begin to give herself a manicure. What was she doing? Did she really not care that she was on a field op? Or did she think that the tails would all be adults. Maybe she was just trying to psyche me out, because if she was it was beginning to work. After ten minutes she decided that she was finished with her nails. As she put the nail file away she looked at her surroundings. Quickly she stood up and walked away.

**Liliana POV**

I looked up and there he was. Waiting on the other side of the promenade trying to look casual. He was confused. He didn't understand why I was doing nothing. By doing nothing I could easily tell who was following me. Sitting in the bench meant that my tail was not able to hide as easily in the crowds, he had to stop and wait so that he didn't lose me. Once mixed into the crowd this game became much harder for him. My height made it hard for him to follow. My height was my biggest advantage. Being just over 5 feet tall (153cm to be exact) made it easy to lose myself in the crowds. Ducking into shops as I passed them let me know that my tail was now following the wrong short blonde girl. He did not see to have realised it yet. Now that I was free I was able to continue on my original plan, operation Scare the Living Daylights out of Gallagher Academy or SLDGA for short. I was able to find most of what I needed at Macy's but had to find a couple of more sketchy shops.

Public toilets are the perfect place to give yourself a makeover. No one takes any notice to the girl who is changing into a new set of clothes that are quite different to the set she was wearing when she entered. Nor do the care then she starts pinning very real looking coloured streaks into her hair. As I was exiting the bathroom I saw the boy who was tailing me earlier walk past looking slightly frustrated. I guess he realised that he was tailing the wrong girl.

**Archer POV**

How embarrassing is this. I had been tailing the wrong girl for the past hour and a half. The boys are never going to let live this one down. I pulled out the photo that I had been given. This was defiantly the girl I was watching at the promenade. I looked at the information that was written on the back: Liliana Cameron aka Vapour. The name made sense and now I could understand how easily she lost me now. Now I had to start from the beginning. I had to search the entire mall again for her and I only had until 5pm to do it. It was already 3pm. I had much to do.

**Liliana POV**

I knew I had to be careful now. I had two and a half hours to kill. It was time to hide; the time for running was over. To make sure I wasn't found I spent my next two hours tailing him to make sure that he didn't find me before arriving at the meeting place.

**Joe POV**

I watched her enter the exhibit. It was 4:30pm, she was half an hour early and had no tail. In fact it seems that she was actually tailing him. "Sit," I told her, "and stay." She was not what I was expecting and she looked nothing like the photo that I had given to the Blackthorne Institution yesterday, which was given to me by her old school and taken over six months ago. The shape of her face was the same and if she didn't have a three inch heel on her boots she would be the right height but everything else was different. Her long blonde hair was still waist length but it was now filled with coloured streaks that were all various lengths. Her face would match the photo if it wasn't now filled with piercings. There were two on her bottom lip and one on her nose. They had to have been there a while because there was no redness or infections. How could she have even gotten them done? One she was only 15 and two she was scared of needles. I ignored all this for now but Rachel wasn't going to. My priority was to make sure she didn't run away. Again.

**Liliana POV**

It worked. The look on his face was priceless. Why was he not saying anything? Did he think it would scare me or was he letting it build? Then I remembered Aunt Rachel. There was going to be hell to pay when I arrived at the school. But it was ok, once it had attracted the desired effect I would get rid of it. It was all fake anyway. As the girls started arriving they were sent over to the waiting van. All but one looked disgruntled. I decided that I was bored and wanted to go and do something so I started to get up. "Miss Cameron, I thought I told you to stay sitting. I will get to you later." Joe Solomon practically growled at me. This is what attracted the attention of the girls in the van. Once all eight girls had arrived Solomon guided me over to the van with all the girls waiting in it. "Ladies," he started, "I would like to introduce you to your newest classmate. This is Liliana Cameron." They all looked at me with the same shocked face. It was almost like they had never seen streaks or piercings before. Silently I sat down and pulled out my book again.

**Bex POV**

We were all sitting in the van shocked. There were a few good reasons for this shock. One: Anna Fetterman was the only person to pass today's task. ANNA FETTERMAN! Two: everyone had just found out that there was a spy school for boys. Then Mr Solomon walked over to the van towing this freak in his wake with a firm hand on her shoulder as if she was going to run away. "Ladies," he said when he reached us, "I would like to introduce you to your newest classmate. This is Liliana Cameron." I looked at Cam who was sitting next to me; first we shared the same look of shock as the rest of our class until it dawned on both of us. This is what the fifth bed was for. She was going to be in our room. That would be fine if she didn't look like a freak. She walks to the van wearing suede black knee high boots with a three inch wedge heel. A black denim mini skirt with white tights and a Black tube top which came to just above the hem of the skirt, which showed about a quarter of an inch of skin. The outfit was finished off with a white cropped denim jacket which came to the bottom of her ribs. This is an outfit that could even make Macey jealous; it would have looked even nicer if she didn't seem so angry. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here. She didn't even greet any of us. She just sat in a corner and pulled out a book. It was a long and quiet trip home.

**Rachel POV**

Shock. It was written all over my face. She could see it to, the outfit had gotten the desired response and she knew it. Streaks, piercings, heels. What was she thinking and who in their right mind would pierce the face of a 15yr old? "Welcome to Gallagher Academy Liliana. I know that you would prefer to be back at your old school but we need you to understand that this is better for you. At least for now." I looked at her as I said this. No emotions appeared on her face while I was speaking to her. It was almost like she was ignoring me. According to Joe she did not say a word to anyone on the trip home, nor did she say anything as he escorted her up here. After I had given her the school history speech I showed her to the bathroom where there was a uniform laid out for her. "It should fit you," I told her as she walked in. Once she was dressed Cammie lead her down to the dining hall.

**Liliana POV**

I can't believe that I have to wear this uniform. It is even worse than the St Gabe's uniform. At least my old uniform was slightly flattering. It seems Aunt Rachel still knows me well and silenced me with a very hard glare before I was able to even mutter a word. The walk to the 'Grand Hall' or what I call an oversized dining room felt like one of the longest and most awkward walks I had ever taken. It didn't help that Cammie was trying to make irritating small talk the whole way. Didn't she notice that I did not want to be there or was the hair and face not enough of a hint. About half way there I got annoyed with her persistent chatter, "Shut up and get this through your fat head. I do not want to be here, I want to go home. You may be my older cousin but that does not mean that I have to talk to you or even like you at the moment. You are one of them!" With that I turned on my heel and walked off in the other direction. I wasn't hungry anyway.

As I was walking I felt my anger building. They had no right to bring me here. I need to find somewhere to vent. Back at St. Gabe's I always had Emma and Kiara who helped me keep my temper under control. Here I had to find a new calming spot. After an hour of searching the castle I had found my spot. A passageway hidden behind a tapestry which portrayed Gillian Gallagher shaking hands with the President that she saved the life of held a set of stairs that lead to the roof. That is where I am now. Watching the stars always does wonders for calming someone down.

After I had been sitting there for about half an hour I could hear people calling my name. I could even see them searching the grounds. I decided that it was probably time for me to head back into the building and find out where my room is. Waiting until there was no one outside the tapestry I exited and headed back towards the headmistresses office to wait.

**Rachel POV**

An hour of searching and I return to my office to fine Liliana sitting there reading a book. Too tired to ask her about where she had been I just motioned for her to follow me so that I could bring her to her new room. "Girls as you know you have a new classmate. This is Liliana Cameron. Lily," "It's Anna, not Lily," Liliana interrupted. "Ok, Anna. This is Rebecca, Elizabeth, Macey and I'm sure you remember Cameron. These girls will be your new roommates."

**Liliana POV**

Roommates, as in plural? What ever happened to the privacy of your own room? This school sucks. "What are you staring at?" I snap at my new roommates. Wow I really have to get out of this place.

"Err. Nothing," one of them replied. "How about we do these introductions properly? My name is Liz, this is Macey," she continues while pointing to the girl that could probably be a model or a supermodel. Why do all these people have to be so god dam tall? "The girl who just walked into the bathroom is Bex, don't call her Rebecca unless you have a death wish, and you seem to already know Cammie. Well this is your bed and all your stuff is in the suitcase under it. Oh, and Headmistress Morgan has put some uniforms in the closet over there for you. Well, good night." Maybe tomorrow will be better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Please review, all comments and constructive criticism is welcomed by me!_

_Just letting you know I am also an Australian Writer so the spellings of some words are correct for me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Once again I, sadly, did not write the original Gallagher Academy series. _

_Anything you recognise belongs to Ally carter. The rest belongs to ME. _

_This story is now going to progress in 3__rd__ person POV focusing on Liliana unless I need to portray the thoughts of a particular person._

* * *

><p>The first weekend at her new school went pretty smoothly for Anna who spent most of her time ignoring the attempts of the other girls to get to know her. It wasn't until Monday morning before breakfast that things started to deteriorate for her. Bex, Liz and Cam had already headed down to breakfast and Macey was finishing her makeup in the main room while Anna was in the bathroom getting ready. The morning was running smoothly until Macey barged into the bathroom while Anna was halfway through putting her streaks back into her hair after washing it in the shower. Stunned Macey turned to face Anna waiting for an explanation.<p>

"You tell no one. Not Cam or Liz or Bex and especially not Mr Solomon or Aunt Rachel."

Anna demanded as she turned to face Macey with a horrified look across her face.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just be you? What is the point of all this?" questioned Macey as she watched Anna continue to place the last of the streaks and the piercings in their correct positions.

"Oh yeah, because you of all people would really understand, wouldn't you?" Anna snapped back sarcastically.

"Try me," challenged Macey as she blocked Anna from leaving the bathroom waiting to hear the story that this girl had managed to keep quiet from every person in this school. Only Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon knew anything about this person. Even Cammie wasn't able to tell her friends what had made her change. It was something in the way that Macey looked at her that made Anna spill what was going on.

"Fine, when I was seven I was sent to an Australian school by my mother. It was a boarding school. A school like this one, only it took in younger students as well. I had stopped coming back by the time I was 10. Since I was seven I have only seen my mother once and I don't even know my father's name or what he looks like. Now I think you can use that pretty little head of yours and work out the rest for yourself." With that Anna pushed Macey out of the way and exited the bathroom. "Oh," she started as she paused on her way out, "you tell no one about this conversation either."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: Am going back to writing in first person because I am better at writing that way. It will be mainly from Liliana's POV_

* * *

><p>I didn't go down to breakfast that day. I couldn't, I had just spilled my guts out to Macey and I couldn't stand to face anybody. Little did I know that by missing breakfast I was missing a huge announcement that would affect me just as much as the rest of my roommates. Instead I went and waited in my COW (Countries of War) classroom until my class started. If Mr Smith was shocked when he entered the classroom to find me sitting at the back he certainly didn't show it. It was only when the rest of the class arrived did I notice that something was different about the classroom, there were too many seats for it to just be our class.<p>

"Knock, knock," a voice from the hall called as he opened the door to our classroom. The man, who told us to call him Dr Steve, led four boys into the classroom. They were the same boys who were at the mall, I recognised my tail. As they introduced themselves they sat next to someone who they chose to be there guide around the school.

"Um...I'm Jonas," the first boy said, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm sixteen. I'm a sophomore-"

"Thus your enrolment in this class," Mr Smith said drily. "Welcome, Jonas. Please have a seat."

"Excellent job, Jonas." Dr Steve said, ignoring Mr Smith, who had started to hand out a pop quiz. "Excellent job. Now, Jonas here is on the research track of study. I don't suppose any of you young ladies could show Jonas around?" He pointed at Liz and said, "Excellent!" again. "Jonas, you can spend the day with Ms..." Dr Steve looked to Liz.

"Sutton. Liz Sutton."

"Excellent," Dr Steve said one more time. "Now, Grant, if you would-"

"I'm Grant," said the second boy Grant didn't look like a high school sophomore. This Grant looked too big. He slid into the seat beside Bex, who smiled and tossed her hair in a move that they don't teach in P&E.

Two boys remained at the front of the room, but instead of waiting on Dr Steve, one of them walked to the back of the class.

"I'm Zach," he said, sliding into the chair next to Cammie "and I think I've found my guide." What a tool! Now the only person that remained up the front of the class was the fool who was supposed to be my tail at the mall.

"I'm Archer and I think that I will just sit over here." He said as he began to head towards me. Seeing the "take one more step towards me and you will die a slow, painful and horrible death" glare that I was giving him from my position at the back of the room he stopped short and slid into the chair next to Eva. This was going to be a long term.

My first week went surprisingly fast, Macey hadn't tried to talk to me again and I was happy not uttering a word to anyone. This tactic worked until week 2, day 3, lesson 1: Culture and Assimilation. Madame Dabney didn't take my answer to her question very well. I guess teacher here don't like it when you answer no if they as you if you actually plan on doing any work this lesson. Before I knew it I was back up in the headmistress's office.

"What do you think you are doing, disrespecting you teachers like that? We may have let it slide in the first week when you were still settling in but it will be no longer tolerated. You're Mother and I expected better from you!" Aunt Rachel, no Headmistress Morgan, reprimanded me.

"My Mother expected better of me. She has no right to expect anything from me." I retorted venomously. "She lost the right to expect anything from me when she put me in boarding school when I was Seven."

"It was for your protection!"

"My protection!" I shrieked, "I was seven, you can't send a seven year old child away and expect them not to react when you try and bring them back. What do you think all this is for?" I gestured towards my head where all the piercings and streaks where. "And where is she now. Has she come to see me? No. Has she tried to contact me? No. Was this all a waste of time? Yes." During my rant Rachel had morphed from Headmistress mode back into Aunt mode.

"Honey," she started gently while the tears were streaming down my face. "Oh, bug, come here." She finished pulling me into a hug. Bug, that was my nickname when I was little, it was what all my family used to call me.

Once I finished crying Aunt Rachel sent me off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. While I was in there I decided to turn over a new leaf. I took off all the piercings and detangled the steaks from my own hair. I was going to be me again. But first I needed a little time to myself. I left my aunt, who looked pretty shell shocked, and found my way back up on the roof.

Mr Solomon, or Uncle Joe as I had always known him, found me up on the roof later that night. Apparently he remembered my hate for being indoors. "I thought you would be up here," he started while taking a seat next to me. "Is that what it was all for? To scare every one, to make them think that you were untouchable? If you really want to see her we can organise it."

"No, I will not see her. She obviously doesn't care that I'm here. She doesn't care about me. She never has and she never will." With that I left Joe up there and returned to my room. It was late and hopefully the other girls will be asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Please review, all comments and constructive criticism is welcomed by me! But same as before don't be bitchy about it._ _Just letting you know I am also an Australian Writer so the spellings of some words are correct for me._

_Another thing; I am starting another story as well so this one will stay slow on the updates._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Once again I, sadly, did not write the original Gallagher Academy series. _

_Anything you recognise belongs to Ally carter. The rest belongs to ME. _

* * *

><p>The other girls were more than a little shocked when they woke the next morning and I had no streaks or piercings but that was fine with me. Now that I had actually started listening in my classes I realised that they were pretty similar to what I had already been taught, for example C.o.W told the same stories as I had learnt all my life just from a different point of view. The only subject that I found I was struggling with was P &amp; E, being physically so much smaller than most of the other girls was my biggest problem, although being trained for escaping rather than conflict also didn't help the matter. It was only Liz, a girl who I think was called Anna, the other Anna, (I didn't expect to be here for so long so I didn't bother learning the names until now) and I think Eva that I can beat in this class. Uncle Joe had not tried to talk to me privately since he found me on the roof and neither had Aunt Rachel.<p>

I was doing fine until I was called up to Aunt Rachel's room with Cammie one Sunday night. Apparently I was supposed to join them for their weekly family dinner for some reason. According to Aunt Rachel, Cammie was supposed to have invited me to the others but the look on Cammie's face told a different story. It was only after eating the food that she managed to burn in the microwave was the real reason brought to light. After clearing away our plates Aunt Rachel moved behind her desk and pulled out two large white boxes. One had a pale blue ribbon around it and the other a forest green one. The blue ribbon was handed to Cammie and the green to Me. Cautiously I waited until Cammie had opened hers, with wide eyes and a slack jaw she pulled out a red, floor length, strapless dress. Carefully I opened mine, tying the ribbon around my ponytail before pulling the lid off. Nestled in while tissue paper was a dress of my own, standing up and pulling it out it was floor length as well but mine was purple with a straight cut across the top. The area under the bust but above the waist (like a belt) was filled with an intricate beaded pattern and then the skirt of the dress floated down to pool slightly at my feet. Also under the tissue paper was a pair of silver stilettoes where the straps wrapped around my ankles, the colour matched the beading.

"You mother sent it back from Italy," Aunt Rachel murmured in my ear so that Cam couldn't hear her. Quickly I placed the dress carefully back into the box and left. Taking deep breaths to calm myself I soon found myself back on the roof. Almost as if waiting for me Uncle Joe was on the roof. "She does care you know," he said before leaving me to think by myself.

The next few days were pretty standard. I had begun to talk to my room-mates (that word still makes me want to shudder) and found out that they weren't so bad. Cammie and I had also started to reconnect which was when the other girls figured out that we were cousins. Actually trying in my classes made them more bearable and the other girls began to get used to me and didn't stare like I was some sort of sideshow freak. Anyway, so that week was pretty standard until Friday, why do bad things always happen on a Friday? So, on Monday we learnt, in Culture and Assimilation that this Friday, today, was going to be a whole-school exam. It was a dance. Classes finished at lunch that day so we all had plenty of time to get ready before we started at 7pm. By 5pm I had my hair and makeup ready, my normally pin straight hair was up in a loose bun with a few well-placed ringlets coming out of it. I had done my hair myself, because while I may borderline like these girls I did not trust them touching my hair or face.

When I walked out of the bathroom I found Macey attacking Cam with makeup while Liz was attempting to do her hair. Gently pushing Liz out of the way I took over the task of doing Cammie's hair. Undoing the painfully tight twists that Liz had somehow put into Cam's hair I began to put it up into one of the elegant styles that she loved when we used to play hairdressers as children. Gently sweeping it to the side I began to braid from the lower side of her part. This braid went around the back of her head until it reached the point that I had secured the rest of her hair. I wrapped the braid around the base of the ponytail and then pinned it in place. By the time I had finished with Cammie's hair the other girls had done theirs and it was time to get dressed.

After getting changed into a dress that was completely impractical and shoes that were just death traps in the making, I mean I can walk and run quite easily in my wedges but stilettoes, we were ready to enter the grand hall. As we reached the stairs I saw Zach standing there, just off to the side waiting for Cammie, so I grabbed Macy and motioned for Bex to grab Liz so that Cammie would have no escape route when Zach offered to walk her down the stairs. Giving me a small nod of thanks Zach walked up to Cammie and took her arm before walking her down the stairs.

Upon stepping into the grand hall it truly hit me that this exam was going to be nothing like any exam I had ever participated in. The usual dining tables were gone and had been replaced with cocktail tables that has been covered with white silk tablecloths, a string quartet was playing music from a small stage which had been set up in the corner of the room and Mr Solomon (I was not allowed to call him Uncle Joe in public) was circling the room handing manila folders to all the students. Standing at the table with Macey, Bex, Liz and Cammie I felt really out of place. This was my first ever practical exam without having Emma standing right beside me and Kiara chattering away to us through our coms units. For the first time I actually felt lost. By the time I pulled myself out of my thoughts the others had already opened their folders and were looking at me expectantly.

Slowly I opened my folder, inside was my cover for the night. Knowing that I wasn't attending this party as me made it so much easier and more bearable. For the next few hours I wasn't Liliana Cameron, escape artist, I was Sharlotta Harkov, the Granddaughter of the Russian Business Icon Nikolai Harkov. The exam was going fine until about an hour before the end when suddenly there was an alarm blearing CODE BLACK repeatedly started going off.

Everything was in chaos. People were screaming and looking for their friends, CODE BLACK was still blaring from the speakers, and softly from outside the room you could hear the mansion going into lockdown from the outside in. Not knowing the protocol for this event I tried to find my room-mates (shudder) to see what we were supposed to do. After about 2 minutes of searching I found Macey, Bex and Liz, but Cammie was nowhere to be seen. I felt safer with these girls rather than standing on my own, but not nearly as safe as if I had been with Kiara or Emma.

"This way," Liz directed me, "the handbook says that in the event of a Code black we are to return to our common rooms to await the all clear."

As we reached the exit to the Grand Hall we were instructed by a senior that everyone was to remain here. Looking around we all realised that the seniors had set up a protective perimeter around the room.

Still unable to see Cammie the four of us head to the closest corner to wait out the lockdown. Not even 10 minutes later the doors to the grand hall opened and there stood Cammie, looking as shocked as the rest of us. The rest of the night went quickly. Cammie was summoned to the Headmistresses office while the rest of us were escorted back to our rooms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**

_Please review, all comments and constructive criticism is welcomed by me! But same as before don't be bitchy about it._ _Just letting you know I am also an Australian Writer so the spellings of some words are correct for me. _


End file.
